Stitching it together
by MignightE
Summary: Bella Swan is both annoyed and excited by Edward Cullen, but their working relationship complicates things, can she fight the urges she's experiencing?
1. Terraffic

**This is my FIRST Fanfic, BE KIND!**  
><strong>I hope to post at least once a week.<strong>  
><strong>Rated M for language and sexual content that is sure to come...;)<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just the plot line! <strong>

* * *

><p>Shit.<p>

Shit shit fucking shit.  
>I was already 10 minutes late for work and now I was stuck in traffic.<p>

_Alice is going to beat my ass..._

My quirky and highly annoying boss was my Bestfriend.  
>We'd known each other since our first day of high school back in Forks. She told me my shoes were ugly, I told her that her hair was ugly, and we've been best friends ever since...<br>She hired me as shop manager when she first opened up her small clothes store in Seattle. But, being the design god that she is, her ''little'' store took off and now she's one of the most sought after designers on our side of the country, and I'm stuck being her lap-dog,

_ahem! It's PERSONAL ASSISTANT_!...my Pride likes to kid herself...

I cursed under my breathe as I moved approximately one foot forward before being stuck again.

I flipped down my vanity mirror, and looked at my reflection. I groaned.  
>In my rush this morning I had badly neglected my appearance, I was surprised I even managed to put on matching shoes.<p>

My hair was a brown birds nest on top of my head, my normally bright eyes were dull with dark rings around them and my lips were chapped.  
>'Fucking great'' I mumbled, rooting around in my purse looking for my emergency make-up bag.<p>

I quickly swept a layer of concellar under my eyes, added a light coat of mascara and covered my lips in as much chap as I could before I started to look a little clown-y.  
>I decided my hair was a lost cause and just brushed the worse of the tangles out.<br>Normally I took pride in my appearance, but today, it was not high on my list of priorities.

The reason I looked like micro-waved shit this morning is because last night I had spent 4 hours having sweaty, animal sex with the guy in number 24b.  
>Yup, that's right, I'd bumped uglies with the newbie in my apartment building.<p>

_Hey, don't judge, dude was hot_.

He'd knocked on my door at around 9 asking me if I had a broom, I told him to fuck off, he laughed, I invited him in, we had a glass of wine each, and then eventually I asked,

''Wonna make-out?''  
>and the rest is history, although I will have to buy some new sheets, guy liked it rough...<p>

My mind drifted back to last night as I waited for traffic to move, what was the guys name again?...

_I don't know but he had fuckhawt abs_...my sub-conscious was not helpful...  
>hmm...oh, Paul! That was it, I remember because I accidentally called him Pete when I came...awkward.<p>

I giggled to myself and jumped when my phone started ringing with Alice's ringtone,

''_Gucci Gucci, Louis Louis, Fendi Fendi, Prada_

_Basic bitches wear that shit so I don't even bother_...''

_I'm a little ghetto ok_!

''Hey Ali'' I mumbled into the receiver, prepared for the rath of the pixie,

''Bella Swan your cute ass is 20 minutes late! You better have a good excuse or a Starbucks, or you're in trouble missy!'' I hated when she got all boss on me.

''Alright super-bitch calm your a cup tits! I was running a little late this morning and now I'm stuck in traffic!'' she may be my boss, but she's also my best friend, so I could curse as much as I fucking wanted when I was talking to her bitchy-ass.

''What ever, but be here asap, I was a surprise for you!'' I could almost hear the smirk on her face,

''What surprise?'' I grumbled, rubbing my temple. A three minute phone call and already she was pissing me off.

''Well... he's 6.3'', well built and has messy gold-ish sex hair, you'll thank me later!''

''What? ALICE?'' The bitch had already hung up on me.

Cocky little hoe-bag better of been joking, I do NOT do surprises...  
>no pun intended...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :D<strong>  
><strong>I hope you liked it, please PLEASE review and PM me your opinions.<strong>  
><strong>I've got a really good feeling about this story and these characters,<strong>  
><strong>thank you again for reading!<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>**MidnightE**  
><strong>xoxo <strong>


	2. DrJerkOff

I got to work mumble to something along the lines of,  
>''stupid fucking Pixie''<br>I walk through the double doors that lead to my little desk and the doors to Alice's office fully intending on dumping my shit and making myself a coffe, instead I stopped in my tracks.

Alice was leaning against my desk smirking, tapping her Prada heel against the carpet with a pleased look on her face.  
>But Alice wasn't why I had come to a hault.<br>Stood next to her, wearing a grey Armarni suit, was the hottest guy I had ever seen.  
>He was tall, really tall. His hair was this weird bronze color that stook out crazily all over his head, he had bright green eyes that looked me up and down, and a half smile on his full lips.<br>''Bella, this is Edward, my new client...'' Alice said, repressing a chuckle.  
>''Hello Bella, nice to meet you'' Edward, the male angel standing before me, held out his hand.<br>I'm pretty sure my mouth was still hanging open when I shook it.  
>''Erm, hi, it's erm nice to see- I mean, meet you!''<br>_shit Bel, be cool! _I told myself.  
>''You too...'' he replied with a chuckle.<br>''Edward here owns his own Private Doctors Practice, he's asked me to design him a suit for an award ceremony he's going to in a few weeks'' Alice said, she still had that fucking smirk on her face.  
>''Oh, wow, that's awesome...'' I traied off, still unsure why I was being involved, Alice never usually involved me with clients, I just had to get her lunch and buy her tampons...<br>''Yeah, but you see, there's a problem...''  
>''Problem?'' I asked, confused, I'd finally torn my eyes away from Edward long enough to look at Alice while she spoke,<br>''Yup, you see, Edward is a busy man, he has patience to see and a practice to run, so he wont be able to come in for fittings or to see fabric samples I have for him, so, someone's going to have to go to his home atleast once a week to keep him updated...''  
>Ok, I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor. Alice had offically gone insane.<br>''Al, you don't mean...you've got to be shitting me! I don't know the first thing about fucking mesuremants and all that bull shit!''  
>I heard a deep chuckle and my attention was braught back to Edward, he had a smug look on his face which made him look like an asshole...and a little more hot.<br>''I can see what you mean Alice, she is fiesty'' He laughed again and shook his head, winking at me.  
>''Excuse me?'' I asked stunned.<br>Did this jerk off really just call me fiesty? And then _wink_ at me? Like, for real, only bad porn stars wink!  
>Edward chuckled again before looking at his watch,<br>''I have to go, I've got an appointment in half an hour. It was a pleasure meeting you Alice'' He shook Alice's hand before advancing on me,  
>''And I look forward to working with you Bella...''<br>He lifted my hand to his lips and winked at me again before leaving.  
><em>Who winks twice in the space of one minutes, honestly?<em>  
>I turned to Alice, and pointed my finger at her,<br>''No. No no fucking no Alice! I can NOT work with that asshole!'' I'm sure I looked a little hysterical, but I didn't care.  
>''Bella!'' Alice gasped, ''Edward is not an asshole! He was perfectly charming!''<br>''He winked at me and called me fiesty Alice! Totall asshole move in my book! WHY would you think I'd be cool with all of this?'' I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms over my chest.  
><em>Bitch had some explaining to do.<br>_''Becuase Bella, I'm totally swamped with all my other clients and so is Lauren!''  
>I snorted, the only thing Lauren was busy doing with her clients was fucking them in her office.<br>_Skank.  
><em> ''Can you just please do this for me?'' Alice continuted, ''It's just one suit! And I'll teach you how to do measurements and everything, the rest will just be taking him samples to look at!'' She gave me her best puppy dog look ''Pleeeeease Belly!'' She pouted, usuing her old nick name for me.  
><em>Sneaky hoe bag.<em>  
>''Fine Alice I'll do it...'' I grumbleded.<br>''Yay! Oh Bella thank you so so so so much!'' Alice squeled whilst giving me a tight squeeze.  
>''Alright alright! But I'm not happy about this! Now will you let go before you push my tits back into my rib-cage?'' I gasped as her grasp got tighter.<br>Alice gigled smiling at me before letting go and running into her office, saying something about calling Edward to tell him the news before she shut her door.

I huffed and sat behind my desk.  
><em>I am fucking screwed,<br>_I thought with a sigh. How the fuck was I meant to do this proffessionally?  
>Edward was, hands down, the hottets guy I had ever seen, but, he was also one of the most obnoixious guys I've ever met, which is saying something (I worked in Hooters during college, aka, douche bag city)<br>During the time I spent working with him I was constantly going to be on the brink of punching him in the face,  
><em>or taking all his clothes off<em>...my subconsious purred.  
>Not helping!<br>I groaned and rested my head on my desk.  
>This week was going to suck...<p> 


	3. Right said Jack

**Hey guys!**  
><strong>I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think it turned out alright .<strong>  
><strong>I hope you enjoy it! :D<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just this plot line. <strong>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was uneventful after Monday's ''Edward fiasco'' as I was now calling it.<br>The most exciting thing that happened was that we got a new shade of purple silk delivered all the way from India.  
>Whoopty fucking do!<br>I decided during my lunch break on Friday that I was going to go out that night, I needed some excitement before I went crazy.  
>After lunch the rest of the day was just as dull as the entire week had been.<br>At around 6 I decided enough was enough

''Hey Al! I'm going!'' I called to Alice while I was clearing my desk and putting all my shit in my bag.

''Ok honey, I'll text you tomorrow and we can get coffee or something, love ya!'' Alice sounded pre occupied and like she was only half listening when I shout-replied  
>''You too!''<p>

I quickly got into my Bug (_I know they're trashy buy c'mon! They're so cute!_) and speed to my apartment. Usually it only took me about 20 minutes to get home from work, but tonight I was flooring it.

The second I got into my apartment I dumped all my shit and got straight into the shower.  
>I was already buzzing about the night ahead and I hadn't even decided what to wear yet.<p>

Not only had the week been uneventful and boring, but I also hadn't had sex since Sunday when 24b and I had an impromptu late night romp.  
>My lady bits were practically crying for attention, so tonight I was keeping a look out for some man meat.<br>_Hehe man meat..._  
>Focus Bel!<p>

I dried off quickly and started to get ready for real.  
>I lightly curled my hair so it hung loosely around my shoulders and down my back. I did my best to imitate the 'smokey eye'' look and did pretty damn well. I gave my lips a quick coat of red gloss and then went over to my wardrobe.<p>

After what seemed like hours of deliberation, I settled on wearing a knew length black dress that showed more back and boob than was probably legal, but whatever. Nude heels that hurt like a bitch but made my legs look fucktastic, and a deep purple clutch that was just big enough to fit my keys, lipgloss and wallet in.

I looked at myself in my full length mirror before I left.  
>I'm not usually vein, but I have to admit it, I looked fucking smoking.<br>My make up made me look sexy and my dress hugged me in all the right places.

Once outside my apartment building I hauled down a cab and went to my favorite bar, Shakers. It was just the right mix of beer and sophistication that I loved, and I knew it would be crawling with single guys at this time on a Friday night.

Once inside the bar I found myself a seat at the bar as close to the ladies room as I could,  
>When I drink I need to pee...bad...<br>I ordered myself a Jack&Coke and sipped on it whilst I scouted out the bar.

Meh, so far so good. There was a group of about 5 guys, all 30-ish stood near the pool table.  
>I noticed one of them oggling my legs, when his eyes eventually met mine he gave me a sly grin and a nod, I smiled back, still sucking my drink.<p>

''You know, you really shouldn't flirt with strange men in bars...'' I heard a deep voice from behind me and felt a hand rest on my waist.  
>I knew that voice, and it was enough to send s shiver up my spine.<br>I slowly turned on my stool and met the jerk who still had his hand secured on my waist.

Edward was smirking easily, but his eyes looked different, darker, more fiery.  
>He was wearing dark pants and a grey shirt with rolled up sleeves and the first couple of buttons un-done.<br>His hair looked shiny, like he'd used some gel on it, but it still maintained his usual ''just-fucked look''.

I realized that I'd just been openly staring at him instead of replying to his stupid remark.

''You know you really shouldn't touch a girl you've only ever met once, she could cause I scene'' I raised my eyebrows and pointed at his hand on my hip.  
>He chuckled like the cocky bastard that he his and leaned closer to me.<p>

''Well the only reason a girl would do that would be if she wasn't insanely attracted to the man, so we have no problem here'' He breathed in my ear,  
>''And besides, if the girl is wearing something as sexy as this...'' His fingers tightened on my dress, bunching it up under his hand ''then she's just calling out to be touched''.<br>I could hear the smile in his voice, but there was also something deeper.  
>My heart skipped a beat when I realized what it was...<br>Lust.

I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from my hip and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.  
>''Look Dr.I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt'' I pointed at his almost completely exposed chest,<br>''You might have this crazy fantasy of fucking me on your examination table, but I'm gunna spell it our for you. It is, .''. I empthasied each word by narrowing my eyes just a little more with each one.

The truth was that the whole sex on the examination table was kind of my fantasy, but I wasn't about to admit that.  
>Edward was a total dick, and I wasn't about to back down any time soon.<p>

Edward looked at me, a muscle in his jaw twitched before he stepped even closer to me, so he was practically straddling my legs. He put one hand on my ribs and another cupped my face, he brought his mouth closer to mine and stopped so our lips were barely touching.

''Isabella...'' he murmured ''We both know that's not true...''.  
>Before I could even reply he had crushed my lips with his.<br>He moved his mouth against mine and slowly slipped his tongue between my lips, making me whimper slightly.  
>The last coherent thing I remember thinking was ''shit shit shit'' before he pulled me from my stool and out of the bar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeek!<strong>  
><strong>Things are starting to heat up in heeeeere! ;)<strong>  
><strong>Thank you so SO much for reading and reviewing! <strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will be fuuuuull of lemons, I promise! ;D<strong>  
><strong>love,<strong>  
><strong>MidnightE<strong>  
><strong>xoxox <strong>


End file.
